Better Than Ice Cream
by nancy777ca
Summary: Lee and Kara continue their affair. A part of the Dirty Little Secret series


**Better Than Ice Cream **

Lee made his way into the room quietly, holding the bowl behind his back. When all he heard was Kara's soft snore, he pulled the bowl in front of him and laid it on the bed while he climbed on next to the sleeping woman he loved.

He dipped his spoon in the vanilla ice cream and greedily stuffed it into his mouth, leaning back against the headboard with a sigh of bliss. He looked down at Kara and felt a prickle of guilt. If she woke up before he finished, he'd share this with her. If not, well, she'd never know anyway so who was it hurting? Besides, he could always go into the kitchen and make it again.

Conscience thus clear, he spooned another mouthful of the sweet vanilla into his mouth. Every nerve in his body seemed to relax, soothed by the sugary sweetness. He jumped when Kara turned towards him and threw an arm out, dropping it on his legs, narrowing missing over turning the bowl. The five year old in him clutched the bowl and mentally screamed "MINE!" praying she didn't wake up.

Lee held the bowl to his chest and took another yummy spoonful. He was finally off for the rest of the night and felt especially bad not only having dessert, this late at night, but having it in secret. 

Maybe he should share it?

Lee spooned some more into his mouth. He smiled and tapped Kara on the nose with the sticky spoon, laughing softly at the white smear on her nose.

She grimaced and swiped at her nose before falling back under.

He smiled and smeared a little bit more on her cheek. Hmm...looks kind of delicious there, Lee thought. He leaned down and darted his tongue against the cold cream and soft skin.

"Mnnhh frakker. 'top it," Kara moaned shooing him away with her hand.

Then he couldn't resist, he took the spoon and drizzled some across her lips.

Oh frak...she looks like when she...Lee shifted on the mattress feeling himself harden at the similar image in his brain. 

Really. He should share.

Kara licked her lips and her eyes drew together in confusion. "Mmmyumm." Her eyes drifted open. "Whatcha doin'? Then she came fully awake when the sweetness registered in her mouth. "Ice cream? At this hour?" She asked groggily.

"I got a craving," Lee explained thinking he just might have a better use for this ice cream.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kara propping herself up on her elbows and dipping her finger into the bowl. "Mm, that is good."

"If I am do you promise to make an honest man out of me?" Lee joked.

Her eyes clouded slightly. Jokes about marriage were never a good idea.

Not when you were married to other people.

Lee could have kicked himself. They never talked about Anders or Dualla here.

He'd bought the tiny cabin after the first night they made love in the basement at her art showing. They needed some place permanent, some place no one else knew about. A world that was their own.

She smiled at him and dipped her finger in the bowl and raised her finger to his mouth.

Lee closed his mouth over her finger and felt her shudder against his side. He ran his tongue along the side of her finger and watched Kara lick her lips.

"Should I be worried about how well you do that?" Kara asked saucily while her free hand slid along his bare knee.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, baby," Lee smiled wickedly at her and placed the bowl on the night table.

"Is that all?" Kara asked archly.

"Lie on your back," he ordered. 

Kara lay back against the pillow and smiled expectantly. 

Lee picked the bowl back and narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Don't you dare. That's frakking cold. I'm not kidding, Lee. No." Kara tried to squirm away but Lee trapped her with his thighs.

"Now what exactly were you implying with that little crack, hmm?" He dipped the spoon in the bowl and swirled it around threateningly.

"Nothing I swear. You're the most hetero man I know. Macho man, are you. The great manly Apollo. I swear I'm gonna kick your-ahhhhhh!" Kara shrieked when Lee moved the spoon over her chest and let the cold cream drizzle down onto her neck. He then leaned down and followed the creamy essence with his mouth.

Kara's tirade against him halted and she moaned. A full throaty moan that hit him straight in the groin. He adored hearing her making that sound. Almost as much as he loved making her scream, and Lee really loved making her scream.

"Oh frak that's nice." Her hands drifted up into his hair but he pulled away from her and eased the sheet covering her breasts down so her upper body was exposed.

Again he reached for the ice cream. 

"No, come on. It's cold. Do something else," she reached up and tried to grab at the bowl but

Lee held it out of her reach.

"I want to do this. It's the only way I know of making you sweet." he joked.

"Oh frak you!" Kara punched his thigh.

"Soon," Lee promised. "You're gonna like it, I swear."

"Oh I'm so getting you back for this. I'm gonna dump the whole frakking bowl on your cock and see how you like it."

"Only if you tell me you're gonna suck it off after," Lee cracked though he did grimace at the idea of the cold sensation on an area that was getting hotter by the second.

She arched and cursed him when he drizzled the ice cream onto the creamy skin of her full breasts. "You don't deserve it, " Kara snapped petulantly.

"Don't I?" Lee asked lowering his head and sucking gently at the sticky curve of her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh frak me." Kara sighed reaching her fingers into his hair only to have him pull away again.

"Like that?" Lee asked smugly. He hooked his fingers into the top of the sheet and drew it further down to her waist.

She bit her lips and looked up at him with nervous expectation.

"Want me to stop?" Lee ran a hand over her breast, covering the slick skin with his fingers.

"No," Kara admitted, her eyes wide with want, with desire she knew would soon be sated because neither could deny the other anything.

"How about this?" He raised the bowl of ice cream.

"Anything. Just don't stop."

Lee beamed at her. He took the spoon and some of the ice cream, but instead of drizzling it on her, he spooned it into his mouth and lowered his head to her stomach.

"Oh. Ohhh, my..that's..oooh." Kara sighed and let out a giggle as his mouth slid across her stomach and down her abdomen. Her hips jerked at the insane mix of heat and cold. The cold was made significantly less by the heat of her lover's mouth.

When Lee spooned another bit of ice cream into his mouth, Kara closed her eyes tight in anticipation of the direction of his mouth.  
She screamed. She cried out and when his tongue thrust into her, Kara came very very hard.

"Good?" Lee asked grinning as he slid up along her body, tickling her with the stickiness between them.

"Ah yeah," she nodded cupping his face in her hands. "Though we're gonna have to take a shower after all this."

"A bath would be better." he kissed her nose and then met her mouth with his own.  
When he slid into her, the bowl toppled off the bed onto the floor.

Kara laughed and then moaned as Lee began to move. She wrapped her legs around his hips and buried her face in his neck. He smelled of ice cream and his soft cologne. A spicy, woodsy scent that nobody knew she had bought for him.

Lee moved his hand between them and began to stroke her in time with his movements, wanting to bring her over with him when he fell.

She arched back, her head digging into the pillow as her body tightened with her coming release.

Lee kissed her deeply, swallowing her cries as she trembled beneath him.

"Oh Gods, Lee...Oh Gods.." Kara dug her nails into his back and came with a rush against him. 

He buried his face in her neck and whispered, "I love you." into her ear before meeting her eyes and seeing the words there. He kissed her before she could say them...or not and let himself go inside of her.

Kara rained kisses on his face as he fell against her panting and peaceful. This was the only place she had any peace and she knew it was the same for him.

"I think we're out of ice cream." Kara said with a burst of laugher.

"We can go get more." Lee suggested.

"We could, but you got me all dirty. You owe me a bath."

Lee picked her up, sheets and all and carried her into the bathroom. 

They had ice cream for breakfast too.

The End


End file.
